


Final Days

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Deans deal with the crossroads demon comes due.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Word count: 793

Dean is sitting on a large boulder in the middle of the woods, it is private and out of the way. It had been a year to the day since he’d made his deal with the crossroads demon; he and Sam have already said their goodbyes. Sam had argued but in the end he had done what Dean wanted and not come out with him. Dean didn’t want Sam to see him die, he wanted Sam to remember him the way he was, full of life, maybe a little arrogant but alive. He was ready, he’d already called Bobby and told him where he was going to be so Bobby could come pick up his body, salt and burn it, there was no way he wanted to come back as one of the things he hunted.

“Come on bitch; let’s get this over with already.”

“So eager to die, Dean?” came a soft feminine voice from behind him. Dean stood and turned to face the demon smirking.

“I got my year, my brother’s alive; I’m ready, lets dance.” 

The demon grinned. “I’m going to enjoy this Dean.”

The sound of snarling, barking hell hounds fill the night air; coming closer and closer, circling Dean as he stands there, a slight smirk on his face. 

Dean suddenly cried out and his legs buckle as a large jagged tear appeared down his leg.

“Fuck! Is that all you’ve got?” Dean laughed as he struggled back to his feet. 

Suddenly Sam and Bobby were there. Sam was holding a book, reading from it and chanting in some language Dean didn’t know. Dean whirled to face him.

“Sammy no, stop, you’ll die!!” Sam looked at Dean and smirked but didn’t stop chanting. The wind blew furiously around them, battering Sam, Dean and Bobby. Dirt and leaves being thrown in the air; Dean runs, limping as fast as he can towards Sam but as he gets close Bobby steps up and grabbed him around the middle pulling him to a stop. “What are you doing! Bobby let go!!” Dean shouts, struggling

“Dean, boy he found a way; you will let him do this.” Dean stopped and looked at Bobby.

“He found a way?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah he did, so just calm down and let him do this” 

The wind was getting stronger and stronger, rain poured out of the sky and lightning flashed; but Sam kept chanting. As suddenly as the wind and rain started, it stopped; like a switch being thrown, all was absolute silence. The demon sighed and looked at Sam eyes glowing red, evilly.

“Well Sammy, you did it; you saved your brothers soul and I can’t take yours either; bravo, good job Sammy boy.” She turned her back and started to walk away. 

Dean stood there shocked. “Sam?! You did it, you actually found a way! Oh my god!” 

Sam grinned “Yeah man, I told you I’d save you.”

The Demon turned to look at the boys red lips curving into an evil smirk.

“However…” She walked closer. “Sam; while you did make certain that I couldn’t have either of your souls, you didn’t make it so I couldn’t kill you.”

“Fuck off bitch,” Dean growled. “Leave us the fuck alone, you can’t have either of our souls, so just go back to where you came from.”

The demon laughed. “You know…I just don’t think I want to do that.”

In the blink of an eye Sam was thrown against a large cedar tree and pinned there, as the sounds of the hell hounds advanced on him. Bobby and Dean started to run to Sam. Bobby cocked his shotgun, pointing it to where it sounded like the hell hounds were and fired, one of the hellhounds materialized and fell dead. At the same time great deep bloody tears appeared down Sam’s body, from his throat to mid thigh. Sam cried out in agony, blood pouring from his wounds his clothes soaked in seconds.

“SAMMY NO!!” Dean shouted. He reached his brother and grabbed him as he started to fall. “No, don’t do this; don’t take him, take me! Please, take me instead!” Dean pleaded with the demon, tears falling unchecked down his face.

“No; I can’t have you soul or your brothers,” she said.

Dean gathered Sam in his arms. 

“Why, if you can’t have us why kill him?!” he sobbed. The demon laughed evilly, eyes glowing red.

“Because I can,” she said quietly. “This is entirely your fault Dean; you killed your baby brother.”

The demon smirked and vanished, leaving Dean sitting on the ground with Sam’s bloody body on his lap, rocking back and forth; a broken, ruined man; where before there had been one of the strongest hunters alive. 

THE END 


End file.
